This invention relates to a work station keyboard support elevation apparatus which permits a person using a keyboard, or a mouse, to adjust the keyboard to heights satisfactory for persons working in seated or standing positions. Workers are often required to perform tasks in a sitting position at a work station, which reduces blood flow through the legs and induces worker fatigue. The herein disclosed keyboard support is readily adjustable by the worker to an elevated position allowing the worker to work in a standing position. It is also easily adjusted back to a suitable worker sitting position. Monitor supports have previously been provided by which the monitor height can be adjusted and some monitor supports permit the monitor to be tilted about a horizontal axis parallel to the face of the monitor. These adjustments facilitate use of the monitor while the worker is standing but do not elevate a counter supported keyboard to a convenient height for the standing worker.